


Day 1: "Hello"

by B N Prompte (RumpelstiltskinIX)



Series: 30 Days of Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelstiltskinIX/pseuds/B%20N%20Prompte
Summary: For #poetry for am.





	Day 1: "Hello"

**Prompt I**  

_"Hello"_

 

We met merely by happenstance

Chance passing in the day

An ordinary circumstance

That passed without delay

 

In retrospect, I should have known

That there was more in stow

I should have known our arms'-length dance

Upon our first 'hello'


End file.
